Qui va à la chasse
by mu-sama
Summary: One Shot. Kanon est un vilain garçon et finira par s'en mordre les doigts.


Titre : Qui va à la chasse… (ONE SHOT)

Auteur : Mu-sama

Base : Saint Seiya

Pairings : Rhada/Kanon ; Rhada/Shun et d'autres couples suggérés.

Genre : Humour / Romance / Yaoi

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété intellectuelle exclusive de Kuruma et de la Toei . Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

UN GRAND MERCI A : Kats pour avoir béta-lu cette fic et m'avoir autorisée à la poster. Je me suis inspirée de sa fic « Jeux dangereux » et notamment de son Shun pour l'écrire. D'ailleurs si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, ben… faut la lire, elle est géniale lol. Bonne lecture !

**QUI VA A LA CHASSE…**

Le ciel commençait à peine à s'éclaircir lorsqu'une ombre imposante fit son apparition dans le camp des apprentis. Elle prit le temps de bien dissimuler son cosmos avant de s'élancer vers les douze temples. Depuis que la Guerre Sainte avait pris fin, les Chevaliers d'Or faisaient preuve d'un peu moins de vigilance, aussi était-il sûr d'arriver à bon port sans se faire remarquer. Et il devait être le plus discret possible si il souhaitait que sa petite surprise soit efficace.

C'est sans encombres qu'il parvint au troisième temple mais son armure décida soudain de faire des siennes et refusa de quitter son corps. Il s'acharna à grand renfort de jurons contenus, au risque de se faire prendre. Il la trouvait bien capricieuse ces derniers temps, quoique à la réflexion, elle ne réagissait de cette manière que lorsqu'il venait LE voir, comme si elle cherchait par ce biais à lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de cette relation. Malgré tout, il n'était pas dit qu'il laisserait sa conduite être dictée par un malheureux bout de ferraille (fut-il forgé par Héphaïstos lui-même) et c'est sur la menace de la transformer en statuette d'Athéna qu'il parvint à retrouver sa liberté.

Bien décidé à ne pas gâcher cette magnifique journée malgré cet incident, il poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était, direction la chambre, où seul un renflement longiligne prouvait que le lit était occupé. Attendrit, il se demanda si il ne ferait pas mieux de se glisser contre son amant et profiter ainsi d'un moment de rare douceur mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible aussi se rabattit-il sur le plan B… ma foi, tout aussi agréable.

Ses vêtements tombèrent au sol avec un bruit mât. Il se dirigea ensuite à pas de loup au pied du lit et entreprit de défaire les couvertures sans réveiller son bel endormi. La tâche s'avéra plus rude que prévue : chaque son le figeait sur place, chaque mouvement inattendu de la part de son amant lui faisait retenir sa respiration ; une, puis cinq, puis dix secondes passaient avant qu'il ose faire à nouveau un geste ; il se trouvait ridicule et n'osait imaginer de quoi il avait l'air, nu au pied d'un lit, les pieds rendus glacés au contact du sol en pierre.

Il était sur le point d'abandonner lorsque le drap céda enfin, révélant la plante d'un pied délicat et rosé. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, notre homme s'insinua tête la première dans l'orifice ainsi crée et entreprit de remonter le long du corps alangui, effleurant chaque centimètre de peau de ses doigts avant d'y déposer une traînée de baisers. Il s'attarda longuement sur le galbe du genou avant de remonter l'intérieur de la cuisse et lentement, lentement, se rapprocher de son but ultime. Sous lui, le corps devint plus responsif, s'arquant sous ses attouchements et allant jusqu'à pousser de petits gémissements. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de goûter la virilité de son amant, puisque celui-ci, d'une poigne plus ferme qu'à l'ordinaire, le força à remonter vers lui.

Ce fut à cet instant que ce qui aurait dû être une superbe matinée se transforma en cauchemar.

Pendant un moment, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Deux paires d'yeux aux pupilles dilatées se fixaient en silence, l'une verte et l'autre ambre, puis chacune à tour de rôle cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises.

Ce n'était pas possible, ce ne pouvait pas être…

-« Shun.

- Rhadamanthe » soufflèrent simultanément les deux hommes.

* * *

Au même moment, la porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain s'ouvrit et un Kanon encore humide et fumant en émergea, les reins uniquement seins d'une minuscule serviette de bain qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination.

Shimatta, shimatta, shimatta (NDLA : shimatta merde ! en japonais) se répétait inlassablement Shun, comme si il espérait, à travers son leitmotiv, transformer l'injure en prière ésotérique. Vous qui êtes là haut, faites que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, un très, très, très mauvais rêve et que je me réveille rapidement.

Malheureusement pour lui, aucune divinité cosmique n'exauça son vœu ; il était même certain qu'elles riaient à ses dépends. Si encore il savait ce qu'il foutait là, dans un lit inconnu avec Rhadamanthe et Kanon dans la même pièce. Il se rappelait vaguement d'un club et d'une soirée bien arrosée. Il avait dansé sur le dernier titre de Britney Spears mais après, c'était le black-out total. Pitié, pourvu qu'il n'ait rien fait de pervers avec ces deux là… En même temps du moins.

A en juger par la tête que tirait Rhadamanthe, ce dernier était tout aussi abasourdi de le trouver là. Ce n'était donc pas à lui qu'était destinée la petite gâterie à laquelle il avait failli avoir droit.

Shun lâcha brusquement les cheveux de Rhadamanthe et se laissa retomber en arrière. Dire qu'il avait refusé une fellation et se retrouvait maintenant comme un con avec son érection.

-« J'ai soif . »

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.

* * *

Rhadamanthe se tenait immobile au dessus de Shun, toujours enserré dans son étreinte. Il avait fixé son regard au dessus de l'épaule nue du jeune chevalier, en un point sur l'oreiller où s'étalaient ses mèches vertes bouclées. Elle était là, sous lui, la preuve qu'il s'était refusé de voir tous ces mois. Combien de fois avait-il balayé les soupçons nés d'un cheveu, d'une odeur inhabituelle ? Il avait voulu croire en Kanon mais là, il ne lui était plus possible de nier l'évidence. Pas quand il trouvait, au petit matin, un homme nu dans le lit de son amant.

Quand Shun relâcha la prise sur ses cheveux il roula de côté ; et, sur le dos, fixa le plafond d'un air morose.

-« J'ai soif. »

Il en aurait pleuré.

* * *

Les mains en appui sur le mur de sa salle de bain Kanon laissait l'eau brûlante de la douche délasser son dos endolori. Il grimaça lorsque le jet s'attaqua à un point particulièrement douloureux au bas de ses reins : changer de canapé devenait une nécessité absolue. En même temps, tomber sur un Shun totalement désinhibé sans un des bars les plus mal famés de la ville n'avait pas fait partie de son programme de la veille. Dans un élan de générosité inattendue, il avait même renoncé à son coup du soir pour border le gamin dans son lit …. Pas si gamin que ça en fait, se rappela-t-il en souriant. Il aurait d'ailleurs abusé de ce jeune corps si le petit ne s'était pas endormi aussitôt la tête sur l'oreiller.

De penser à la forme qui l'attendait dans son lit le mit aussitôt de bonne humeur. Après un ou deux étirements pour décoincer les dernières vertèbres, Kanon éteignit le robinet d'eau chaude en sifflotant. C'est à cet instant qu'il entendit LE gémissement. Sans prendre la peine de vraiment se sécher, Kanon saisit au vol une serviette (qui, par le plus grand des hasards se trouvait aussi être la plus petite – mais qu'y pouvait-il ?) et ouvrit la porte.

Là, dans SON lit, son amant régulier du moment était en train de batifoler avec sa proie. Les yeux de Kanon se rétrécirent jusqu'à ne plus former que deux fentes à l'allure dangereuse. Comment osait-il ? Sous son nez ?

-« J'ai soif » dit Shun d'une voix enrouée.

Il voulait le tuer, de préférence à petit feu, lacérer son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il baigne dans son sang, puis lui trancher le ventre pour libérer ses intestins et le pendre avec… A moins qu'il ne se décide à déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Le minable, misérable petit ver de terre qu'il était, méritait de subir les pires souffrances. L'hypocrite, le menteur qui soit-disant l'aimait à la folie…

-« Dehors, siffla-t-il à l'adresse de Rhadamanthe. DEHORS ! »

Rhadamanthe bondit aussitôt hors du lit mais la vue de son corps nu emplit Kanon d'une colère sans bornes.

-« Hors de ma vue, salopard ! hurla-t-il en lui jetant les morceaux de son armure à la tête. Enflure ! Traître ! Oser me faire ça à moi ! Tu es à moi, tu entends, et seulement à moi aussi longtemps que je le voudrais ! Maintenant dégages ! »

* * *

L'avait-il jamais aimé ? se demandait Rhadamanthe. En était-il même capable ? Ou bien n'étaient-ils tous que des pions dont il usait à sa guise ?

Rhadamanthe ne savait pas comment il s'était éclipsé des appartements de Kanon, ni quand il avait commencé à pleurer. Il lui avait fallu un instant pour comprendre à quoi était due la sensation humide sur ses joues ; les chevaliers, les hommes ne pleuraient pas. Il se sentait si vide, et en même temps son cœur le faisait tellement souffrir – comme si on était en train de le lui arracher – que les larmes semblaient être le seul moyen d'exorciser sa douleur. Egaré, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : il fallait qu'il parte, loin, le plus loin possible d'ici, rapidement.

Il ne se rendit compte du danger qu'il courrait que lorsqu'il sentit son armure recouvrir d'elle même son corps. Il avait oublié qu'il se trouvait en territoire ennemi, Kanon n'ayant jamais pris la peine d'informer ses compagnons de leur relation. Il n'allait donc pas tarder à voir surgir une horde de Chevaliers d'Or, prêts à le transformer en sashimi – carpaccio serait peut être le terme le plus approprié. D'ailleurs les premiers arrivaient déjà, et seul, il doutait d'avoir ses chances. Kanon semblait toujours être dans ses quartiers. Il ne viendrait même pas le voir mourir, pensa-t-il…

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Comment les choses en étaient-elles arrivées là ? Il avait bien dû faire quelque chose, non ? Une histoire de karma peut être…

* * *

Mû avait été le premier à arriver au troisième temple. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre ; Aldebaran avait catégoriquement refusé de lâcher sa tasse de café noir, prétextant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler. Ceci dit, la présence d'un spectre dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire n'était pas un évènement que Mû qualifierait d'insignifiant, d'autant plus que le dit spectre semblait s'être infiltré dans leurs murs aux yeux et à la barbe de tout le monde. C'est donc en un temps record qu'il avait revêtu casque et armure. A présent, il se trouvait à l'entrée du temple des Gémeaux et il sentait la présence de deux autres chevaliers.

-« Saga ? appela-t-il avant de se souvenir qu'il était à Chypre pour la semaine.

- Kanon ? »

C'est alors qu'il le vit, celui qui avait causé la mort de tant des leurs lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte : Rhadamanthe. Il ne saurait dire ce qui le retint de le Starlight Extinctionner sur le champ, peut-être était-ce les épaules avachies ou alors le regard vide, inexpressif et dénué d'envie de combattre. Toujours est-il qu'il ne réagit pas, et que cette fraction de seconde suffit à tout bouleverser.

-« Ohayo Mû sempaï ! » s'écria une voix jeune.

(NDLA : ohayo bonjour en japonais /sempaï désigne une personne aînée ou plus expérimentée)

Une seconde plus tard, un Shun exubérant lui filait sous le nez, tirant par la main un Rhadamanthe toujours aussi apathique.

-« Ittekimasu ! » sa voix retentit une dernière fois, plus faible cependant.

(NDLA : ittekimasu j'y vais. C'est une expression idiomatique)

Il devait déjà avoir atteint le seuil du temple d'Aldebaran.

* * *

-« On est arrivés » chuchota Shun.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux au cœur du camp des apprentis, devant une bâtisse en bois à deux étages. Les lumières étaient éteintes et ses occupants semblaient encore tous endormis.

-« Il faut nous dépêcher, ils ne vont pas tarder à se lever pour l'entraînement » murmura Shun en ouvrant doucement la porte d'entrée.

Ce faisant, il fit signe à Rhadamanthe de ne pas faire de bruit.

-« Je peux savoir à qui tu parles ? » tonna une voix dans le noir.

Shun alluma aussitôt la lumière et jeta un regard glacial à l'homme qui, apparemment, l'avait attendu toute la nuit sur une chaise de la cuisine. Débraillé, des cernes sous les yeux et une barbe naissante sur les joues, Hyoga fusillait le chevalier d'Andromède du regard.

-« Où étais-tu passé ? Tu as vu l'heure ? …. Et qu'est ce qu'il fout là celui-là ! s'exclama-t-il à la vue de Rhadamanthe.

Le sang de Shun ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. D'ordinaire, il laissait son compagnon avoir la main mise sur lui. Pendant des années, il s'était plié à chacune de ses exigences, il avait supporté sa jalousie maladive sans broncher ; tout ça, dans l'espoir qu'il le regarde un jour avec des yeux autres que ceux de l'amitié mais il n'avait jamais rien reçu en retour. Shun en avait assez, assez d'attendre que Hyoga admette ce qu'il ressentait pour lui au lieu de se cacher derrière sa fausse amitié. Désormais, il prenait sa vie en main.

-« Va te faire foutre, Hyoga » grogna-t-il.

Il eut la joie malsaine de voir son ami pâlir et se retenir à sa chaise comme si il avait été frappé. Enhardi, Shun s'avança vers lui d'un pas menaçant, le poussant du doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne au rebord de l'évier derrière lui.

-« Pour qui est ce que tu te prends Hyoga ? Mon frère, mon père peut-être ? De quel droit est ce que tu veux dicter mes moindres faits et gestes ? Je ne t'appartiens pas, je ne veux plus t'appartenir. J'en ai assez des tes hésitations, de ta lâcheté. Oui, tu aimes un garçon et alors ? »

Shun dû s'arrêter. Encore un peu et il se mettait à hurler comme un hystérique. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas faire de scène.

-« J'espère que tu parviendras à faire un jour la paix avec toi même. Tu m'excuseras si je ne veux plus attendre que ce jour arrive. Viens Rhadamanthe. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, au troisième temple…

-« Evidemment ! Il n'y a que Mû pour laisser un ennemi s'enfuir… râla un Masque de Mort de mauvais poil. Si ça avait été moi, il n'aurait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il ornerait déjà mon mur.

- Vantard, va, susurra Aphrodite en manipulant négligemment une rose entre ses doigts. Mais il faut avouer que c'est un trait que j'aime chez toi, surtout dans certains domaines… ou il est plus que justifié, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire coquin.

- Eh ! s'écria Aiolia, pitié pas devant moi !

- Bon qu'est ce qu'on décide ? demanda Shura.

- Je propose qu'on fasse part au Grand Pope des récents évènements, suggéra Camus. Lui seul peut mesurer le degré de la menace qui pèse sur le Sanctuaire.

- En effet, acquiesça Shaka, la présence d'un serviteur d'Hadès dans ce saint lieu n'est guère rassurante.

- Et puis, comme ça au moins, on aura le temps de prendre un petit déj ! clôtura Masque de Mort, au bord de l'orgasme à l'idée d'un bon café bien serré.

- Au fait, où est Kanon ? »

* * *

L'ex-marina se trouvait à l'instant même dans une position fort délicate, perché au premier étage de la demeure des chevaliers de bronze. Agrippé à la gouttière au dessus de lui, les pieds en équilibre sur un minuscule rebord, il espionnait la conversation entre les deux amants.

Rhadamanthe ne savait plus trop où il en était. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'aurait pas cher donné de sa peau et voilà qu'il se retrouvait assis sur le lit de l'amant – non, d'un des nombreux amants – de l'homme qu'il aimait. Que faisait-il ici ? Il avait assisté, absent, à la dispute entre Shun et Hyoga. C'était comme si plus rien n'avait d'impact sur lui. Il aurait voulu confronter le maudit gémeau et lui jeter son désespoir à la figure, il aurait voulu comprendre pourquoi Kanon éprouvait le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs, comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, ce qu'il avait fait…

Il sursauta en constatant que le visage inquiet de Shun n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

-« Je suis désolé… pour tout à l'heure. Si je n'avais pas autant bu hier soir, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. J'étais tellement furieux après Seiya et les autres, ils me traitent tous comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine, surtout Hyoga… Je voulais leur montrer que je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour m'amuser. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop abusé de l'alcool.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas couché avec Kanon ?

-Non. J'étais saoul, je n'arrivais même pas à marcher. Je ne me souviens plus de rien après le tube de Britney Spears. Je ne sais même pas comment Kanon m'a ramené, je suppose qu'il a dû me voir dans ce bar… Tu comptes aller lui parler ? Je sais qu'avec les Chevaliers d'Or sur les dents, ce ne sera pas facile mais… »

Le dénigrement mélancolique de Rhadamanthe le coupa net dans son élan.

-« Non, pourquoi faire ? Si ce n'était pas avec toi, c'était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je me suis voilé la face tellement de fois que ça en est risible. J'ai pourtant fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Je savais, avant même de céder à ses avances qu'il n'était pas du genre à rester fidèle. Je pensais pouvoir le retenir. J'ai tout fait pour éviter qu'il ne se lasse, je me suis retenu de l'étouffer avec mon amour mais cela n'a servi à rien. Je n'étais qu'un corps de plus dans son tableau de chasse… Je ne te tiens pas pour responsable Shun, ajouta-t-il devant l'air coupable du jeune homme. J'aurai fini par le prendre sur le fait un jour ou l'autre. Mieux vaut que ce soit maintenant… C'est… C'est juste qu'on allait fêter nos six mois. » dit-il en éclatant en sanglots.

Six mois, ça voulait dire quelque chose… non ?

Shun ne dit rien et se contenta de bercer doucement Rhadamanthe. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le spectre puisse être aussi vulnérable, lui qui était par ailleurs si fort et impitoyable. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans le rôle de protecteur et il devait avouer qu'il aimait ça.

* * *

Kanon était parvenu à quitter son perchoir sans se fracturer de membre, ce dont il était très fier. A peine avait-il posé le pied au sol que son esprit calculateur tentait de tirer parti de la discussion qu'il venait d'espionner. Ses conclusions étaient les suivantes :

1-Rhadamanthe et Shun n'avait pas couché ensemble ce qui valait mieux pour le jeune chevalier de bronze d'ailleurs. Chevalier du Phoenix ou non, on ne touchait pas ce qui était sien sans le regretter amèrement.

2-Rhadamanthe pensait qu'il avait eu une liaison avec Shun. Il serait facile de le détromper sur ce point, d'autant plus que le chevalier d'Andromède avait déjà fait la moitié du travail.

3-Rhadamanthe savait qu'il ne lui était pas fidèle. Ceci dit, il n'avait aucune preuve tangible, il prenait toujours un soin scrupuleux à ne pas laisser de traces après ses méfaits. Cela demanderait de nombreuses concessions mais il pensait pouvoir rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du spectre assez facilement, moyennant la bonne dose de repentir. Il ne serait pas dit qu'on le plaquerait, lui.

Il n'eut (heureusement pour nous) pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions. A peine venait-il de franchir le seuil du temple du Taureau qu'il sentit une poigne ferme se saisir de son oreille et le traîner vers la sortie.

-« Aldebaran ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! » cria-t-il en grinçant des dents sous la douleur.

Un seul coup d'œil au géant, revêtu de son armure et l'air peu amène suffit à lui ôter toute envie de se rebeller.

-« Où est ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

- Nous allons rendre une petite visite au Grand Pope et tu vas me faire le plaisir de clarifier rapidement cette situation.

- Quelle situation ? Mais de quoi est ce que tu veux parler ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent Kanon, gronda Aldebaran. Tu crois que je n'entends rien depuis mon temple peut-être ? Je te signale qu'à l'heure actuelle tous les Chevaliers d'Or sont sur le pied de guerre pour déterminer la menace que peut représenter TON amant. Et tu peux t'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir son cadavre sur la conscience ! »

Aldebaran était tellement remonté qu'il parcouru la distance entre son temple et la demeure du Grand Pope en moins d'une minute. Kanon n'avait rien pu répliquer, concentré qu'il était à ne pas perdre le rythme de peur de voir son oreille arrachée. D'un violent coup de pied, Aldebaran envoya les battants de la porte de la grande salle voler contre les murs, faisant sursauter les quelques Chevaliers d'Or encore attablés devant leur petit déjeuner. D'un geste sec, il vit glisser Kanon sur plusieurs mètres à genoux et déclara en le pointant du doigt :

-« Il a quelque chose à vous dire. »

Shion et ses chevaliers reportèrent leur attention sur le frère de Saga. Plusieurs secondes passèrent dans un silence tendu.

-« Rhadamanthe n'était pas là ce matin dans le but d'attaquer le Sanctuaire. Il… venait me rendre visite.

- Et ? pressa Aldebaran.

- Et… Nous sommes amants, confessa Kanon dans un souffle.

- Oh, fut la réponse du Grand Pope. Je crains malheureusement que tu ne nous ait dit cela trop tard Kanon. Je viens d'envoyer trois Chevaliers d'Or à sa poursuite avec pour ordre de l'exécuter. »

* * *

-« Et si on partait, quelques jours, histoire de se changer les idées ? »

Rhadamanthe força sa tête à quitter le nid douillet que constituait l'épaule de Shun. Celui ci n'avait cessé de lui caresser les cheveux suivant un rythme hypnotique tout le temps qu'il avait pleuré et même après. Ses yeux le brûlaient encore, il avait mal à la tête, il se sentait épuisé et il aurait tout donné pour être chez lui, dans son lit. Il acquiesça.

-« On peut aller chez moi, sauf si tu ne veux pas retourner aux Enfers après… »

Il eut un geste vague de la main. Shun ne tenait en effet pas trop à se retrouver si près d'Hadès après ce qu'il lui avait fait mais en même temps, il était certain que Hyoga ne penserait jamais à le chercher là bas.

-« C'est une bonne idée, dit-il. On sera sûrs d'être tranquilles. »

Le temps pour Rhadamanthe de se rafraîchir un peu et pour lui de préparer quelques affaires et ils étaient partis.

* * *

-« Un autre ! » commanda Kanon en montrant son verre au barman.

Trois jours… Voilà trois jours que Rhadamanthe avait disparu. Trois jours que Masque de Mort, Aphrodite et Shura le poursuivaient pour l'exécuter. Trois jours qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre…

Il avait bien essayé de négocier avec le Grand Pope. Après tout, il avait le pouvoir de rappeler ses chevaliers. Que Diable… Il était télépathe ! Mais non, monsieur avait décidé que non. Comme si il cherchait à le punir. Rien que de penser au danger dans lequel se trouvait Rhadamanthe à cause de lui le rendait malade. Et pourtant, il n'était pas du genre à se faire du souci pour ses conquêtes ; au contraire, il avait plutôt tendance à les ignorer quand elles devenaient encombrantes. C'était différent avec Rhadamanthe. Et de une, il était bien le seul à avoir duré aussi longtemps, et de deux il se pourrait bien qu'il… mais non, ça, jamais il ne l'avouerait.

La tête commençait à lui tourner. Peut être qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer… Tiens, mais n'était ce pas le petit blondinet là bas ? C'était quoi son nom déjà… Hyoga. Oui, Hyoga c'est ça. Il devait rentrer, pensa son esprit embrumé. Mais peut être que Hyoga savait où se trouvait Rhadamanthe. D'un pas chancelant, Kanon rejoignit le jeune homme sur le canapé où il s'était avachi.

-« Je peux me joindre à toi ? » demanda-t-il.

Hyoga se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent et Kanon se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il sentait bien que le chevalier de bronze n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Aussi décida-t-il de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

-« Est-ce que tu sais où est Rhadamanthe ?

- Est-ce que tu sais où est Shun ? » répliqua-t-il.

Leurs regards se croisèrent : si ils ne trouvaient pas les deux hommes c'était qu'ils étaient probablement ensemble. On ne peut pas dire que l'idée leur plût.

-« Barman ! » crièrent-ils au même moment.

* * *

Shun commençait à se faire aux Enfers. Quelque part, il se sentait ici chez lui. Probablement, un reste de conscience d'Hadès. La demeure de son hôte se situait dans une aile éloignée du tribunal. Ses quartiers étaient spacieux et bien aménagés. On sentait qu'il possédait un rang élevé dans la hiérarchie des Enfers.

Ces deux derniers jours, Rhadamanthe s'était déchargé de ses responsabilités mais un message d'Hadès en personne l'avait contraint à reprendre son travail le matin même. Shun trouvait que c'était une bonne idée, de toute façon, Rhadamanthe n'avait fait que déprimer dans sa chambre tout le temps qu'il avait passé chez lui. Peut être que de s'en prendre aux âmes des morts l'aiderait à se reprendre.

Le chevalier d'Andromède se sentait la proie d'un sentiment ambigu depuis que le spectre s'était laissé allé à pleurer sur son épaule. Certes il aimait toujours Hyoga, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir possible de ce côté-là. Il se sentait mélancolique mais refusait de se laisser aller. Il reconnaissait à Rhadamanthe le droit de pleurer sur ce qu'il avait perdu ; lui par contre n'avait jamais rien eu pour commencer. Il aimait la façon d'aimer de Rhadamanthe, totale et exclusive. Il se prenait à penser qu'il lui plairait d'être l'objet d'un tel amour.

* * *

Allons bon, que s'était-il encore passé ? se demanda Saga en pénétrant dans son temple et en constatant l'état de désordre dans lequel il se trouvait. La vaisselle sale s'entassait dans l'évier, le salon ressemblait davantage à un vide ordure qu'à une pièce de détente… Avec un soupir, il alla déposer son armure dans sa chambre avant d'esquisser un geste vers celle de son frère. Aurait-il le courage de le réveiller avant un bon café ?

Non.

Une demie heure plus tard, un Saga requinqué et les épaules en arrière prit enfin la direction de la chambre de Kanon. Durant ce laps de temps, il était parvenu à faire monter son exaspération d'un ou deux crans ; c'est donc d'assez mauvaise humeur qu'il frappa à la porte. Et il espérait que Kanon aurait une bonne excuse à lui présenter.

-« Allez, debout fainéant ! »

L'odeur de renfermé, d'alcool et sueur qui régnait dans la pièce lui fouetta le visage. Avec une grimace de dégoût, il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre avant de tirer le corps amorphe de son frère hors du lit. Les traits tirés, les yeux injectés de sang et mal rasé celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de reconnaître sa présence.

-« Je ne veux pas savoir depuis combien de temps tu t'es enfermé ici, grommela-t-il entre ses dents. Allez debout ! »

Et pour accentuer son injonction, il l'agrémenta d'une gifle sonore. Il poussa ensuite son frère vers la salle de bain.

-« Vas prendre une douche, tu pues. Et rejoins moi dans la cuisine dans dix minutes. Dix minutes, c'est compris ? Passé ce délai, je viendrai te chercher… Et je peux t'assurer que tu n'aimeras pas ça. »

Kanon était dans la cuisine neuf minutes plus tard. Saga posa une assiette bien garnie devant lui, se doutant qu'il n'avait rien dû manger depuis quelques jours.

-« Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Rhadamanthe est mort, répondit son frère en poussant l'assiette loin de lui.

- Qui ? »

Saga fouillait désespérément sa mémoire. Ah ! Ce Rhadamanthe là !

-« Le Grand Pope a envoyé Masque de Mort, Aphrodite et Shura à ses trousses. Je suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ils sont en train d'exécuter une danse païenne autour de son cadavre. C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai jeté dehors. Mais je l'ai surpris dans mon lit, MON lit avec Shun et j'avais mal et j'étais en colère, alors je l'ai foutu dehors. Je lui ai dit que je voulais plus le revoir et qu'il était à moi, A MOI mais maintenant il est mort et je ne pourrais jamais lui dire que… Que… »

Même maintenant, il n'y arrivait pas.

Saga, pendant ce temps là, essayait de donner un sens au bafouillage de son frère.

-« Si je comprends bien… résuma-t-il. Tu as une liaison avec Rhadamanthe. Il t'a trompé. Dans ton lit. Et tu l'as jeté dehors. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que Shun faisait dans ton lit pour commencer?

- Hein ? »

Kanon regarda son jumeau d'un air hébété. C'était vrai ça, pourquoi est ce qu'il avait mis le petit dans son lit au lieu de le ramener sagement chez lui ? Rien ne se serait passé alors. Et il se serait réveillé avec Rhadamanthe dans ses bras.

-« J'ai été con. Je crois que je voulais me le faire.

- Tu voulais te le faire ? Alors que tu étais déjà avec quelqu'un ? T'as vraiment un problème, toi. Et maintenant, ton amant est mort, c'est ça ?

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ! Ca fait une semaine que les trois blancs-becs sont partis et ils ne sont toujours pas revenus… Je veux mourir…

- Et puis quoi encore ? répliqua Saga en frappant de nouveau son frère sur la tête, fort. Ca serait trop facile. Assume tes conneries pour changer ! »

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-« Mon frère, amoureux… Et d'un spectre en plus. Décidemment, j'aurai tout vu.

- Non ! Je… »

Ben voyons… pensa Saga en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les protestations de son frère.

* * *

Shun avait prévu de mettre son plan à exécution le soir même. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il habitait chez Rhadamanthe et déjà, ils avaient acquis une certaine intimité que le jeune chevalier ne demandait qu'à approfondir . Rhadamanthe était facile à vivre et se contentait de peu. Shun avait passé les derniers jours à entourer le spectre de petites attentions (histoire de tâter les eaux) et celui-ci avait eu l'air d'y prendre goût.

Ce soir, il voulait concocter un bon petit dîner pour son ami. Il n'était pas très doué en cuisine (au camp, on axait plutôt sur des plats quantitatifs que qualitatifs) mais il se dit qu'en préparant un menu simple et en organisant une jolie table, il réussirait à lui faire plaisir.

Il s'y prit de bonne heure, choisissant avec soin la nappe, la vaisselle et les bougies qu'il souhaitait utiliser. Il eut plus de mal avec le menu : il voulait qu'il soit simple et raffiné sans être bourratif. En entrée, il opta pour du melon au porto (rien de plus simple à préparer : couper le melon en deux, épépiner, remplir de porto ). En plat : penne au saumon. Et en dessert, fondant au chocolat avec sa crème anglaise. Un peu d'encens pour créer une ambiance et le tour était joué.

…

Ce jour là, Rhadamanthe revint éreinté de sa journée au tribunal. Les âmes n'avaient pas arrêté de défiler…

D'habitude, après une journée aussi chargée, il se préparait un bon bain chaud, avalait en vitesse un bol de céréales et allait se coucher. Apparemment, ce ne serait pas le cas ce soir, se dit-il en percevant l'odeur d'encens avant même d'entrer chez lui.

Une main sur la poignée de la porte, il se prit à esquisser un sourire heureux. Il n'était plus seul à présent. C'était comme si Shun avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Avec lui, il ne se posait pas de questions inutiles, tout était simple, évident. Sa tasse de café prête le matin, la lumière allumée quand il rentrait, toutes ses petites choses lui montraient à quel point il était attendu, désiré, aimé.

A peine avait-il franchi le seuil qu'il vit Shun poser le livre qu'il était en train de lire pour l'accueillir. Il semblait déborder d'excitation, comme un enfant, et sautillait un peu sur place, les mains derrière son dos, le visage illuminé d'un large sourire en le regardant. Il était craquant.

-« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda-t-il.

-Epuisante, répondit Rhadamanthe avec un soupir.

-Oh, souffla Shun. Tu dois être fatigué alors. »

Il lui tourna alors le dos et se redirigea vers le canapé, probablement dans l'intention de reprendre sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée. Il avait un air tellement déçu que Rhadamanthe, attendri, ne put s'empêcher de le saisir par la taille et de frotter sa joue contre le cou offert.

-« Rien qu'un bon bain ne puisse effacer », murmura-t-il en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Shun se libéra de son étreinte et le jaugea du regard, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne disait pas uniquement cela pour lui faire plaisir.

-« Alors, c'est quoi ma surprise ? demanda Rhadamanthe en l'attirant de nouveau à lui.

-Je t'ai préparé à dîner, répondit Shun les joues brûlantes et le souffle court.

-Bonne idée… J'ai très faim, insinua-t-il en caressant les flancs du jeune homme. Mais d'abord le bain ! s'écria-t-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses. »

Il entra dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte, la rouvrit et lança :

-« Tu peux me rejoindre si tu veux. »

…

Shun resta un long moment figé sur place au milieu du salon. Il était encore sous le choc : en moins de dix minutes, Rhadamanthe l'avait pris dans ses bras, embrassé dans le cou et invité à le rejoindre dans son bain. Son bain, dans lequel il était probablement nu à l'instant même. Ou bien il rêvait, ou bien il avait atteint le paradis. Dans les deux cas, il souhaitait ne jamais se réveiller. Ses yeux fixes ne quittaient pas la porte de la salle de bain que Rhadamanthe avait laissée entrouverte. Non il ne rêvait pas, tout était bien réel.

La bouche soudain sèche, Shun se mit à faire les cent pas. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il voulait... Oh, oui ! (il n'avait qu'à baisser les yeux pour se rendre compte à quel point il le désirait). Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que Rhadamanthe réagirait ainsi. D'où sa tentative de séduction. Après tout, ne venait-il pas de rompre avec Kanon à peine une semaine plus tôt ? Il n'était peut-être pas encore prêt. Peut-être même qu'il aurait des regrets.

Mais… Si il n'y allait pas, Rhadamanthe risquait de mal le prendre. Il se sentirait probablement rejeté. Quelque part, il s'était mis à nu en l'invitant ainsi… Oh ! et puis… Il aviserait sur place.

-« Tu en as mis du temps. »

A nouveau, cette fragilité dans le regard de Rhadamanthe.

-« Je… »

Shun, transfiguré, se délectait à la vue des épaules nues du spectre qui dépassaient de la baignoire.

-« Viens. »

Shun se débarrassa de ses vêtements et les laissa tomber négligemment au sol. Il dû se retenir de grimacer en ôtant son jean, devenu trop étroit. Rhadamanthe ne le quittait pas des yeux, suivant chacun de ses gestes d'un regard intense, notant avec un sourire la présence de son érection. Shun le rejoint rapidement et s'installa à l'autre extrémité de la baignoire, de manière à lui faire face. Il se saisit de son pied et entreprit de le masser doucement. Si Rhadamanthe fut surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître et se laissa aller à la douce caresse, la tête rejetée en arrière.

-« Viens là », chuchota-t-il lorsqu'il sentit Rhadamanthe détendu.

Le spectre ouvrit lentement les yeux et l'observa un moment avant de se lever, couvert de mousse, et d'exécuter un demi tour précautionneux. Shun l'installa entre ses jambes et reprit ses massages, cette fois, le long de ses bras et de son dos. Les massages muèrent en caresses et il se fit un plaisir de noter toutes les zones sensibles du spectre dans un coin de son esprit. Rhadamanthe ne faisait presque aucun bruit, et seuls un frisson ou une inspiration soudaine trahissaient ses émotions.

-« Laisse toi aller, souffla Shun en s'attaquant à son cou. Je veux t'entendre. »

Lui même avait bien du mal à se retenir de gémir en se frottant contre les reins de son partenaire. Il voulait l'entendre et il l'entendrait, pensa-t-il en concentrant ses caresses uniquement sur les zones érogènes de son partenaire. Rhadamanthe eut une exclamation étouffée lorsqu'à la suite de cela, Shun se saisit de son érection et entama un lent va et vient. Il tenta de se maîtriser en lovant sa tête contre son épaule et en se mordant la main mais Shun ne l'entendait pas ainsi et retira la main de sa bouche. Rhadamanthe le regarda d'un air un peu affolé, cependant, il était trop loin dans son plaisir pour pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps. Avec un grognement rauque, il embrassa Shun à pleine bouche, mêlant leurs souffles et leurs langues. Il était tellement adorable dans son accès de débauche, le corps tendu, les yeux voilés et les lèvres rougies que Shun atteignit l'orgasme rien qu'à le regarder, Rhadamanthe sur ses traces. Ils retombèrent ensemble dans l'eau devenue tiède et reprirent lentement leur respiration, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Après quelques minutes de calinades, Shun entreprit de sortir de la baignoire. Il se sécha en sifflotant et emprunta un des peignoirs de Rhadamanthe. Il l'embrassa légèrement sur la tempe puis sur les lèvres.

-« Reste encore un peu, je vais terminer de préparer le repas. » lui dit-il

…

Rhadamanthe eut un bref moment de panique en sentant Shun se détacher de son étreinte. Si il n'en avait tenu qu'à lui, ils auraient passé la nuit dans la baignoire, quitte à mourir de froid. Maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il allait partir sans un regard, comme Kanon. Non, non, ce n'était pas Kanon. Il vit Shun se saisir d'un de ses peignoirs et se sentit rassuré. A moins de vouloir crapahuter à travers les Enfers en petite tenue, celui-ci ne semblait pas près de quitter ses appartements.

Son karma était définitivement sur la pente ascendante.

* * *

-« J'en ai ras le cul de poireauter ici à rien foutre », grogna Masque de Mort en tapant du pied dans une colonne.

Ses deux compagnons, Shura et Aphrodite, le regardaient tourner en rond depuis plusieurs heures avec un air qui avait perdu de son indulgence. Aphrodite connaissait bien un moyen de détendre le crabe mais il n'était pas sûr que Shura apprécie le spectacle. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et un jour qu'ils attendaient dans l'antichambre du palais des Enfers que sa seigneurie Hadès veuille bien leur accorder audience.

Au moins, ils étaient bien traités, pensa Aphrodite en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire dans leur quartiers. Ils n'avaient certes pas le droit d'en sortir mais ils étaient à l'aise et nourris. L'accueil était bien meilleur que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu affaire au Dieu.

-« Bon, c'est quand qu'il va nous recevoir ! J'en peux plus ! Je veux mon soleil et ma cafetière ! » hurla Masque de Mort à bout de patience.

A l'instant où il prononça ces paroles, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et laissèrent entrer sa seigneurie en personne entourée de quelques gardes.

-« Chers chevaliers, puis-je savoir ce que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ? Je suppose qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple visite de courtoisie, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet, Majesté, répondit Shura. (Ils avaient tous décidé, pour le bien de leurs négociations qu'il serait le seul à prendre la parole) Il se trouve qu'il y a une semaine de cela, votre spectre Rhadamanthe s'est introduit au Sanctuaire. Notre Grand Pope nous a ordonné de le pourchasser. Dans sa fuite, il aurait enlevé le jeune chevalier d'Andromède.

-Votre ordre est de le tuer, n'est ce pas ? Si votre Shion avait voulu des explications, ce ne serait pas vous qu'il aurait envoyé. Bien… Sachez, même si cela ne vous concerne en aucune manière, que Rhadamanthe s'est rendu en secret au Sanctuaire sur mes ordres afin de délivrer un courrier personnel à ma sœur Athéna. Quant au chevalier d'Andromède, il se trouve être le compagnon de Rhadamanthe. Votre mission n'a donc plus de raison d'être, je dirai même que si l'incident prouve une chose, c'est à quel point les Chevaliers d'Or ont relâché leur vigilance depuis la dernière guerre. Il aurait très bien pu s'agir d'un ennemi. Je devrais peut être inviter ma sœur à passer quelques temps ici, poursuivit-il d'un air pensif, histoire de m'assurer de sa protection. Dîtes à votre Grand Pope qu'il ne touchera pas à mon général. Si, par contre, il souhaite en venir aux armes… »

Les chevaliers s'inclinèrent en silence, peu désireux de voir une nouvelle guerre éclater pour un malentendu. Ils avaient suffisamment donné. Hadès se proposa de les faire raccompagner et quitta la pièce, l'air majestueux comme toujours. Secrètement, il pensait aux heures supplémentaires qu'il infligerait à Rhadamanthe pour l'avoir tiré de ce mauvais pas. Il avait observé de loin la danse à laquelle s'étaient livrés son spectre et le jeune Shun au cours de la dernière semaine. Il avait laissé faire (il avait lui-même un faible pour le jeune homme), leur accordant sa bénédiction silencieuse. Et avec un peu de chance, Ikki débarquerait tout feu tout flamme, croyant sauver son frère d'un danger mortel.

* * *

Shura, Masque de Mort et Aphrodite rejoignirent le Sanctuaire dans la matinée. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du Grand Pope à temps pour le petit déjeuner. Masque de Mort se jeta aussitôt sur le café avec l'air d'un homme qui retrouve sa femme après une semaine de séparation. Y avait de quoi se sentir jaloux, pensa Aphrodite. Mais bon, si cela le mettait de bonne humeur…

Kanon et Hyoga se jetèrent littéralement sur eux à leur arrivée.

-« Alors ? les pressèrent-ils d'une seule voix. Où sont-ils ?

-Aux Enfers. Il semblerait que ces deux-là nous aient caché leur aventure… répondit Shura d'un air goguenard.

-Quoi ? » hurlèrent les deux hommes avant de s'élancer vers la porte.

Aldébaran leur expliqua la situation en quelques mots.

-« Qui va à la chasse… marmonna Masque de Mort.

-Perd sa place » conclut Aphrodite avec un sourire.


End file.
